


Fast Blooming Touch of Attraction

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Bottom Gabriel, Boys Kissing, College Student Sam, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Professor Castiel, flirty Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had recently moved to Ca. and had become a teaching assistant for Professor Castiel Novak. He covered a class for Castiel after he called in sick when Castiel's brother shows up. Gabriel is taken with Sam the minute he laid eyes on him. Gabriel let his interest be known up front and Sam accepted his desire to start a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Blooming Touch of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerfulweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/gifts).



Sam watched as the last student left and let out a long sigh. The professor had gotten sick and he had been told to cover the class to save money from hiring a substitute. He had only been the TA for a month since he had transferred. Sam gathered his things and sat down to grade a few papers that were supposed to be done for the next class.

“Oh I must have the wrong class,” a voice called from the doorway.

“That happens,” Sam responded without looking up, “what class are you looking for?”

“I was looking for a person actually. This was supposed to be his free period and I came to surprise him.”

“Oh,” Sam looked up and his breath caught, “uh,” he licked his lips and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, “who were you looking for?”

“Castiel Novak. I’m Gabriel his brother,” Gabriel smiled and walked over to the desk.

“Oh. He’s sick. I’m his TA Sam.”

“Well since he isn’t here, would you like to go to lunch?”

“Oh,” Sam’s eyes went wide and he swallowed hard as he stared at Gabriel, “I, uh, have tests to grade for next lecture.”

“What time is that lecture?”

“Four.”

“Great. We have two hours. Come on. The kids can wait until next lecture to get their papers back.”

Sam looked down at the stack of papers. He tucked his lips and took a deep breath through his nose.

“Sure. Let’s go to lunch.”

Sam put the papers into the folder and put everything in his bag. He checked over the desk to make sure that it had been cleared of his stuff. Castiel was particular about his desk. He stood and slung his bag over his shoulder.

“Oh Jesus you’re tall,” Gabriel stared at him, “yeah this is gonna be perfect.”

“What was that?” Sam looked over his shoulder.

“Oh nothing.”

 

Sam threw his head back and laughed. Gabriel sipped his drink.

“You are hilarious. Where’s the humor in Dr. Novak?” Sam wiped away tears.

“He got so much serious that the humor dried up and died,” Gabriel smirked.

“Dr. Novak is a bit of a hard ass but he’s a brilliant professor,” Sam let his eyes roam over Gabriel as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

“That he is. Even without the backing of our family he became this amazing teacher.”

“Backing of your family?” Sam ran his finger over the lip of his glass.

“Yeah. Cassy is the second black sheep of the family. He had his own opinions and own desires. Nothing like the others. The parents wanted us all to be surgeons and lawyers. I wanted to be a TV star and Cassy wanted to brighten minds.”

“You’re a TV star?”

“Nope. I went into the industry and found out that I much rather be behind the camera. I own a studio now.”

“Oh that’s amazing.”

“Enough about me. What about you?”

“Hmm,” Sam pushed around the vegetables on his plate with his fork, “not much. I moved here from the Midwest with my brother. I go to school and work part time at an ice cream shop.”

“I love ice cream,” Gabriel licked his lips.

Sam ducked his head and cleared his throat.

“Let me cut to the chase,” Gabriel sat back in his seat and took a moment to wipe his face and placed the napkin on his plate, “I think that you are one gorgeous piece of man specimen. I want to take you and work on something between us. I had started planning a courtship in my head but that ain’t really my style. I like you and I think you’d look really good spread out on my silk sheets.”

“Oh,” Sam dropped his fork and blinked rapidly as he tried to form words.

“I know you’re not really used to my style but I think we’d waste too much time hinting about this attraction between us. Am I right?”

“That’s, uh, true. I’m kinda shy when it comes to that type of stuff. I’m glad that you’re being forward. Though I’m not sure how your brother will feel with me dating his brother.”

“Leave Cassy up to me,” Gabriel glanced at his watch, “well we have to get you back for your next class.”

“Right. I’m gonna run to the restroom,” Sam smiled nervously as he stood.

“I’ll settle the bill and meet you at the car.”

Sam walked briskly to the bathroom and fumbled his phone out of his pocket.

“Hello?” Dean answered.

“On a scale of one to ten how bad is it if I hook up with my professor’s brother?”

“Dude,” Dean chuckled, “that’s awesome that is like maybe a four.”

“Then why do I feel like I broke some unspoken rule?” Sam pulled his hair loose.

“Because you’re a goody-goody. Whoa did you say brother?”

“Really that’s what you catch now?” Sam splashed his face with water and shook his hair.

“I mean, the last person you brought home was Jess and you never mentioned you were bi so yeah. Is he hot?”

“Yeah,” Sam grinned, “I gotta put you down for a sec.”

Sam put the phone on the sink and put his head under faucet as best he could. He rang out his hair and tied back again.

“Okay.”

“You’re over sweating aren’t you?” Dean laughed.

“Shut up. I’m nervous.”

“Hold on are you about to hook up with him now?”

“Just had lunch with him.”

“Wow. Go get yourself some. Doesn’t your prof have a lot of brothers?”

“Yeah. It’s Gabriel.”

“Thank god it isn’t that dick Michael you talked about. Well go have fun and let me know how it goes.”

“Okay.”

Sam hung up and headed back out to meet Gabriel.

 

Dean hung up the phone and sat it on his nightstand. He rolled back over and put his arms around his bed mate.

“Sam’s dating your brother,” Dean kissed Castiel’s shoulder.

“What?” Castiel turned to face him, “which one?”

“Gabriel.”

“What? How the hell did they even meet? Gabriel lives out of state.”

“Well they just had lunch.”

“I guess we should come clean about our relationship,” Castiel kissed him.

“I dunno. Keeping it a secret is hot.”

“You just like having sex in my classroom and your brother not knowing about it. You kinky bastard.”

“Yeah,” Dean pushed him onto his back, “you like me so what does that say about you?”

“That I need another boyfriend that doesn’t convince me to call in sick.”

“You like spending the day in bed with me,” Dean kissed him and picked up where they had left off.

<<<<>>>> 

Sam changed his shirt again and looked in the mirror.

“We’re just having dinner with your brother and his boyfriend,” Gabriel sat on the foot of his bed.

“Right but Dean never introduces me to any of his conquests. So if he is taking the time to do it this time it’s important.”

“Dean is your brother’s name? Why does that seem so familiar?” Gabriel pursed his lips in thought.

“Because I talk about him all the time. You and I have been dating for a month now and I was planning on introducing you guys this weekend. So now it’s even bigger. He gets to meet you and I get to meet his boyfriend. How do I look?”

“Mm,” Gabriel stood and walked up to him, “like you might not be making it outta here,” he pulled Sam in for a kiss.

“Stop. Mm okay maybe a little more,” Sam pulled Gabriel in close and kissed him harder.

“Jeez if we don’t stop we’re gonna be late,” Gabriel stepped back panting a few minutes later.

“Agreed. Hair up or down?”

“Up. I love you with a ponytail.”

“Hm maybe a bun. It’s more formal.”

“Whatever you say hot lips.”

“I’m so glad you’re coming tonight.”

“Well I’m glad my brother canceled on me so I could tag along,” Gabriel grabbed his car keys and wallet as they headed out.

Sam silently panicked as they drove to Dean’s house and Gabriel gave him a quick hug when they pulled up in the driveway.

“We haven’t gotten out the car yet. We can still turn around and they won’t know.”

“Thanks but we should get it over with. We’ll be spending a lot of time with them.”

“Alright,” Gabriel cupped his face and gave him a kiss for reassurance.

“Should I knock?” Sam asked as they walked to the door.

“Do you usually?”

“No.”

“Then let’s go right in.”

Sam nodded and took one last deep breath then turned the knob and let them in.

“Dean we’re here.”

“Come on back. We’re in the kitchen. Just finishing up dinner.”

Sam led the way back and stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean’s boyfriend.

“Now I remember where I remember the name Dean from,” Gabriel laughed, “it’s the name of Cassy’s boyfriend. Small world. And you lied to me Cassy.”

“Don’t call me that Gabriel. It was for the purpose of surprise so not really a lie,” Castiel frowned as he tossed the salad, “hello Sam.”

“You’re dating my brother? Oh god the hickies,” Sam covered his mouth.

“We’re keeping it in the family. Right on little brother. See,” Gabriel patted Sam’s back, “now you don’t have to freak out about me telling Castiel. This helped out a lot.”

“Dr. Novak and my brother though. That is ten times worse. I’ve heard stories that now have a face. Which is my brother’s. I need a drink,” Sam went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

“Nice to meet you Dean,” Gabriel waved, “since these two aren’t making the introductions.”

“You too Gabriel. Cas talks about you a lot.”

“All of it is true,” Gabriel shrugged and took the beer Sam held out to him.

“Sorry to spring this on you Sam. I have wanted to tell you for months but your brother swore me to secrecy.”

“The hot mechanic that helped you when you were stranded was him wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Castiel blushed as he placed the salad on the table.

“You think I’m hot?” Dean smirked.

“But not modest. This isn’t about us this is about our family getting to know each other.”

“Sam is great in the sack. He’s got a great cock,” Gabriel raised his beer, “and oh god that mouth of his,” he made obscene noises.

“Gabe!” Sam covered Gabriel’s mouth with his hand.

“I guess I deserved that,” Castiel laughed, “considering what I’ve said of your brother to you.”

“How ‘bout we eat and not talk about sex?” Sam scrubbed a hand over his face.

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Dinner turned out to be a success. Sam fell asleep on the ride home and Gabriel had to half drag him into the apartment. Gabriel pulled off Sam’s shoes and pants. He stood and looked at his half-dressed boyfriend and admired the view. Gabriel tugged Sam up into the bed and pulled off his shirt. With a little rough handling he had managed to get him under the sheets.

“Whew, never date a giant that easily falls asleep,” Gabriel mumbled as he undressed.

Gabriel crawled in the bed with Sam and Sam immediately rolled over and did his best to wrap around him.

“Mine,” Sam mumbled.

“I most certainly am,” Gabriel kissed his nose and closed his eyes.

<<<<>>>> 

“I think that might be enough for you,” Sam couldn’t help the look of awe that spread across his face as he watched Gabriel.

“Never,” Gabriel lifted the spoon to his lips and ate another bite of ice cream.

“I think when we came up with the all-you-can-eat ice cream idea it never occurred to anyone that someone would win the damn game,” Charlie watched on with wide eyes.

“Never challenge me to a game. I always win,” Gabriel winked.

“But the damn water hoop game. No one, and I mean no one, has ever been able to maneuver those damn tiny hoops through the water onto the pegs,” Sam shook his head, “it’s worse than the damn claw machine.”

“I’m good at games,” Gabriel spun on his stool, “now I’ll try the cotton candy,” he held out his bowl.

“We have to update the rules and put a time limit on the eating,” Sam yanked the bowl and went to the freezer.

“Less talk more scooping ice cream slave!”

“He’s inhuman,” Charlie shook her head and went back to cleaning the counter, “your boyfriend is going to cost us our jobs.”

“No he won’t,” Sam walked the bowl around the counter and handed it to Gabriel, “they’ll be glad that the ice cream actually got eaten. We’ve been slow for weeks.”

“I told you if you take your shirt off and serve that it will draw people in,” Charlie teased.

“I agree with nerd Barbie,” Gabriel pointed his spoon at Sam.

“No.”

“You work out and stay pretty for what other reason?”

“Because I like it.”

“Or you’re secretly a stripper,” Gabriel eyed him as he spooned his ice cream.

“When would I have time to be a stripper between classes, TA duties, dates with you, and working here?” Sam rolled his eyes and organized the cones and spoons.

“I dunno. We don’t have dates every night.”

“You basically live with me when you’re in town.”

“But I’m not always in town either. I’m dating a stripper!”

“Jeez. I’m going to get sprinkles,” Sam went to the back.

“He likes it when you tease him but don’t tell him I told you,” Charlie whispered.

“I know. How much trouble would I get in if I fucked him in the back?”

“There’s cameras everywhere. Your best bet would be in your car across the parking lot.”

“And that is why you’re my favorite Charlie.”

“I’m your only Charlie,” Charlie grinned.

“I like you.”

“So when are you gonna tell him what you really do?” Charlie walked over to the table.

“I don’t really know. I don’t want to lose him.”

“You won’t. That I can promise you. He’s very open minded.”

“Well if you weren’t such a perv then I wouldn’t have to worry.”

“Hey you have some of the best porn out there. I mean who else can claim their porn version of the Hobbit is as good as the actual movie? You’re goin’ places Gabe.”

“I’ll tell him if he agrees this weekend to move in with me.”

“You asking him to move in?” Charlie clapped and jumped up and down.

“What’s all the cheering about?”

“I got that replica LOTR sword that I wanted on eBay,” Charlie pulled her phone from her pocket.

“Great.”

“Okay now I want to try the cake batter,” Gabriel handed the bowl to him.

“We close in an hour Gabe. This is your last bowl.”

“I guess. I should save room for the awesome dinner I’m going to make you.”

“Oh you’re making dinner?” Sam brightened up.

“Yup.”

“I’m excited. I love it when you cook.”

“I know. Why don’t you make that a pint to go and we can split it after dinner?”

“I don’t like the cake batter. It’s too sweet.”

“No,” Gabriel clutched his chest, “have I been betrayed? Too sweet? Nothing is too sweet. But if you say so. Pick something you love and I’ll take it with me. I’ll meet you at your place.”

“Alright.”

 

Sam grabbed his bag from the backseat and headed to his apartment. He opened the door and inhaled the aroma that spilled from the kitchen through the entire apartment.

“Gabe I’m home,” Sam called as he locked the door and put his stuff down.

“Hey there handsome,” Gabriel waved from kitchen.

“You look hot in that apron,” Sam walked over and kissed his cheek as he stirred the sauce.

“I look hot in anything.”

“Sure okay. Do I have time to shower? I smell like sugar.”

“Oh no you don’t I can get off on that.”

“I’m going to shower real quick perv,” Sam kissed him again and went to the bedroom.

“Spoilsport!”

Sam finished his shower and was dressed just as Gabriel finished cooking. He grabbed a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass and took them to the table. They were half way through the meal before Gabriel changed the topic to what he had planned out.

“So your place is kinda small.”

“Well it’s all I can afford right now. You know that.”

“I do,” Gabriel nodded, “why don’t you move in with me?”

“I’m not moving all the way to New York. I have to finish school and Dean is here.”

“I don’t live in New York anymore Sam,” Gabriel looked up with hopeful eyes.

“What are you saying?” Sam placed his fork down.

“As of this morning I am a resident of Palo Alto. I bought a house and signed the papers this morning. I didn’t want to tell you until I was sure that my company would be opening a location here.”

“Gabe,” Sam jumped up and went to him, “I’ve never been happier,” he pulled Gabriel into a tight hug.

“So you’ll move in with me?”

“Yes,” Sam kissed him.

“Mm. You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“No. You realize it’s almost the end of the semester. We’ve been together for almost six months. Plus I won’t have to hear you complain about my place anymore. Hold on,” Sam pulled away and looked at him with narrowed eyes, “were you complaining so I’d get it in my head I wanted to move?”

“Maybe.”

“You sneaky bastard. Come on,” Sam stood and pulled Gabriel from his chair.

“Where are we going?”

“Celebration sex of course.”

“Oh hell yeah,” Gabriel jumped up and followed Sam.

Sam wasted no time getting them both undressed. He picked Gabriel up and tossed him on the bed.

“So hot,” Gabriel pulled Sam down onto the bed.

“I know you like being manhandled.”

Sam kissed down Gabriel’s chest and sucked bruises on his hips. Gabriel whimpered as Sam took him in his mouth. Sam pulled off and kissed back up and captured his lips. He reached for the nightstand and opened the drawer. He fumbled around until he got the bottle he was stretching for.

“Sam I know this was supposed to be super romantic and all but can you just ya know?”

“Anything you want baby.”

Sam moved back down his body. He kissed along his thighs as he popped open the bottle and coated his fingers. He circled the rim before he pushed one finger gently into Gabriel.

“Yes. Sam please.”

Sam licked up Gabriel’s length and kissed the head. Gabriel bucked up and tried to get Sam to take him in his mouth. Sam kissed his pelvis and back down his thigh as he slipped a second finger into him. As he stretched Gabriel carefully he took him back into his mouth.

“Thank the gods finally. I love your mouth,” Gabriel twisted his fingers in Sam’s hair.

Sam massaged Gabriel with his tongue as he worked to take all of him in his mouth. He slipped a third finger into Gabriel once the two moved easily in and out. Gabriel became incoherent and thrashed about almost choking Sam. Sam pulled off and began to move his fingers faster and deeper into Gabriel.

“Almost there baby,” Sam smiled down at his boyfriend.

“I think,” Gabriel panted, “now is good.”

“Just a little bit more. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please,” Gabriel pushed down on his fingers.

“Almost there. I swear I’m gonna take care of you,” Sam reached down with his free hand and gave himself a few strokes to take the edge off.

Sam took a few more minutes before he maneuvered up the bed and grabbed a condom out the drawer. He tore open the gold packet as Gabriel whined and begged.

“I’m coming gimme a sec.”

Sam pushed Gabriel’s leg wide and settled between them. He leaned forward and kissed him softly as he got in position. He pushed slowly into Gabriel.

“Finally. Thank you,” Gabriel pulled him down and kissed him deeper.

“I love you,” Sam whispered as he buried himself all the way in Gabriel.

“Fuck that’ll make me come,” Gabriel jerked under him.

Sam chuckled and began to thrust harder into Gabriel. It didn’t take long for them to find a rhythm and get lost in each other. After several minutes Gabriel flipped them and rode Sam until they both climaxed and collapsed on top of him.

“I can’t wait for you to see the new place,” Gabriel mumbled as he drifted off.

<<<<>>>> 

Sam walked the classroom as the students finished their tests. Castiel sat up front at his desk and worked on writing up their final. Sam only half paid attention as his mind drifted to the redecorating that he had to do at the new house. He smiled as he thought about the piano Gabriel had brought with him from New York. Sam looked down at his watch.

“Fifteen minutes left,” Sam announced as he moved to the next row.

Once the test was over and the classroom was empty Sam took his seat at the small desk a few feet from Castiel’s.

“So are we going on holiday together over the summer?” Castiel asked as he packed up.

“I think we’re still thinking on it. Gabriel wants to go to Spain. I’ve never been so I’m excited about that,” Sam looked up from the papers he graded.

“Spain is beautiful. Get Dean to give you the name of the villa that we stayed in,” Castiel smiled.

“You,” Sam’s eyes went wide, “he told me a colleague wanted to go so I couldn’t. That fucker.”

“Oops. It was our first holiday together,” Castiel blushed.

“I hear you barely left the room,” Sam grinned.

“We eventually left the room. Yes. I liked it better when you didn’t know.”

“Believe me I do too sometimes. When are you giving the tests back?”

“Next week.”

“Oh good I can get them graded later. I’m supposed to meet Gabe for dinner.”

“Go. I’m heading out too.”

“Thanks.”

 

Sam pulled up in front of the building that had the address he had gotten out of Gabriel’s date book. He grabbed the bag of takeaway and headed in. He checked the directory and found the right floor. He looked around and nodded at the architecture and design. Sam made it to the right floor and stopped. He blinked at the sign and shook his head.

“How can I help you?” a gorgeous blonde asked from behind a desk.

“Oh uh, I think I have the wrong floor. Was trying to find Gabriel Novak. Do you know which floor he’s on?” Sam walked over.

“Oh Gabe is on set right now.”

“This is the right place?” Sam looked around again, “but the information by the door is for an adult film studio.”

“Yes. We’re Archangel Studio where the best adult films are made,” she smiled, “if you would like you can wait in Gabe’s office. He’ll be done shortly.”

“Uh,” Sam bit his lip, “yeah I guess that would be good.”

She showed him the way and he sat down in the over expensive chair in front he desk. He sat the bag of food on the desk tried to think of how it must be a mix up. Then he spotted the family photos. It was his Gabriel Novak.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I was directing today,” Gabriel entered several minutes later, “oh fuck Sam.”

“Is there something you would like to tell me Gabriel?” Sam crossed his arms.

“The Easter bunny isn’t real,” Gabriel sat down beside Sam.

“What the hell is this?” Sam threw his hands in the air.

“I didn’t want you to feel someway about me,” Gabriel folded his hands in his lap and looked down.

“So you didn’t want to be in front of the camera but behind it. Were you a porn star?”

“No! I was a silver screen actor but it didn’t work out and I got into the adult film industry. We don’t use the ‘P’ word around here. I was waiting for the right time.”

“Why? I don’t care but then you hid it and that makes me upset.”

“I know. I,” Gabriel looked down, “I love my job. I also know how the rest of the world looks at people like me. I couldn’t stand the thought of you looking at me like that.”

“Oh Gabe,” Sam pulled his chair closer and hugged him, “I’m still upset with you but don’t ever think that something like this would make me judge you. I mean, I went out the house with you in those ridiculous orange shorts.”

“You do love me.”

“That I do,” Sam leaned into the space between them and pulled Gabriel in for a kiss.

“Hmm. We could film our own movie,” Gabriel grinned into the next kiss.

“Not on your life.”

<<<<>>>> 

Sam covered his mouth and bit back the tears as Gabriel settled in front of him on bended knee.

“Sam-a-kins, you are everything to me. The last three years have been nothing short of amazing. You took me in and never looked back. The love that you have shown me and pulled from me brings flutters to my tummy. I can’t live without you. Please do me the honor of being my better half for the rest of eternity.”

Sam looked from Gabriel to the ring and back again. He dropped down onto his knees and pulled Gabriel in and hugged him tightly. He sat back and took the ring from Gabriel. Gabriel grinned as Sam slid the ring on.

“Of course I will.”

The room erupted in applause.

“Really Gabe?” Castiel crossed his arms, “you had to interrupt my class and propose to him during his final day of student teaching?”

“I like an audience,” Gabriel grinned as he helped Sam to his feet.

Castiel shook his head and let them enjoy their new engagement. He took a picture and sent it to Dean.

**Dean: of course he proposes in the middle of your class. I guess I better go ring shopping ;)**

**Cas: you bet your ass.**

Sam wiped his eyes and kissed Gabriel properly. The room roared with approval and whistles scattered through the students.

“Good thing this is a college class or we may get kicked out,” Gabriel whispered.

“Yup. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sometimes I get a kick and stray away from my typical Destiel writing. When I think of Sabriel I think of one of the most amazing writers on here so this is for her.


End file.
